


birthday fever

by ragingdrumboner



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birthday, Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 12:51:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11555565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragingdrumboner/pseuds/ragingdrumboner
Summary: nothing sucks more than being sick on your birthday, but that doesnt stop hajime from giving tooru the best birthday he can.





	birthday fever

**Author's Note:**

> theres nothing i love more than sickfics and platonic oisuga, so here u go.

Tooru woke to a firm hand shaking his shoulder gently and a loving voice calling his name. 

“Tooru? Come on, wake up,” the voice urged, brushing some of his messy hair from his eyes. WIth a soft groan, Tooru peeled his eyes open and saw Hajime peering down at him with concern and love in his eyes. Tooru smiled softly, despite the sickness that still raged through his body. About a day or two ago, Tooru came down with a nasty flu, and while it was subsiding a little bit, he was still finding himself feverish and nauseous. Tooru had hoped that by today, his illness would let up, though considering how achey his limbs were, it was clear that such a hope was not going to come to fruition. He sighed softly as Hajime’s hand carded through his hair, leaning into the touch gently.

“How are you feeling?” Hajime asked softly, sitting on the bed next to Tooru. 

Tooru sighed and closed his eyes, “terrible,” he muttered, bringing a hand down to curl around his stomach. Hajime hummed and brought a hand up to rest against Tooru’s forehead, still feeling the heat pulsing underneath.

“You still feel awfully warm,” he observed, “I’ll get you some medicine in a second, but first,” he paused, leaning down to press a chaste little kiss to Tooru’s lips. “Happy birthday,” he purred, resting his hand against Tooru’s cheek.

At the kiss, Tooru managed a little smile, opening his fever bright eyes again, “thank you, Hajime,” he murmured, looking up at the love of his life who towered above him. He took in the sight of Hajime, who was wearing his dark slacks and soft blue business shirt, Tooru’s favorite work shirt for him, though the fact that he was wearing the clothes brought a little frown to his face. “You have work today?”

Hajime sighed and nodded, “I’m sorry, I tried to get it off, but they told me I had to come in today after taking the last two days off, but they told me I could come home earlier than normal though,” he told him, still running his fingers through Tooru’s hair. 

Tooru closed his eyes, “I’m sorry I made you take the last two days off to take care of me,” he sighed, feeling a little stupid now for giving into his impulses and having Hajime stay home with him then instead of today.

“It’s okay,” he promised, shifting, “if it makes you feel any better, I invited Suga over to come and spend the day with you while I was at work, so that way he could help take care of you and you wouldn’t have to be alone on your birthday.” Tooru smiled a little bit at this, feeling a little happier at the thought of his best friend coming over to be with him. Seeing Tooru smile made Hajime smile, he was fully aware of how Tooru had been looking forward to his birthday, and to spend it sick was surely distressing to the setter. “Are you hungry at all?” He asked, helping his husband sit up. Tooru shook his head.

“No, my stomach hurts and I still feel nauseous…” he told him, leaning back against the headboard. Hajime hummed and stood up.

“Well, you should still have something in you, I’ll go get you some juice and medicine, then you should get some more sleep, okay?” He suggested, smiling softly when Tooru nodded. While Tooru wasn’t always the most agreeable of people, Hajime was glad that he was being compliant now. Though, Lord knows that the day before he was by far more whiny and more clingy than he was right now, though he assumed part of it his compliancy now was because he had just woken up too. With a kiss to the top of his head, Hajime slipped out and padded towards the kitchen. 

When Hajime opened the fridge, his hand went for the orange juice, but paused when he remembered the episode yesterday where Tooru ended up getting sick from the juice. The acids from the citrus had unsettled his stomach and was promptly rejected into the bowl Hajime had placed next to the couch. Instead, he grabbed the apple juice, figuring it would be easier on Tooru’s stomach. 

As he was pouring the juice into a glass, he could hear Tooru’s voice ring out from their bedroom.

“Hajimeee!” It called, “make sure you get the apple juice pleaaase!” His voice practically whined, Hajime only smiled and put the cap back on the bottle before placing it back into the fridge and padding back down the hall. As he opened the door, Tooru began to speak again. “Just because after yesterday I don’t really want -- oh!” He smiled when he saw Hajime return with the cup of apple juice. 

“Here,” he handed him the cup then a couple pills he had swiped from the bathroom on his way back to the bedroom, “and take these, they’ll help with your fever and nausea,” he told him. Tooru nodded and downed the pills, chasing them with a swallow of apple juice. Hajime smiled softly and sat down next to Tooru on the bed again who was once again wiggling back underneath the blankets after setting his apple juice to the side. “I have to go to work now, but Suga will be here soon, so you just sleep for now, okay?”

“Okay,” Tooru murmured, a yawn splitting his jaw wide as he peered up at Hajime with sleepy eyes. 

“I’ll see you later, I love you,” he hummed, leaning over to kiss Tooru’s head gently. “Happy birthday again,” he murmured against Tooru’s warm forehead.

“Love you too,” Tooru sighed softly, dozing off now. Hajime smiled and watched Tooru sleep for a few moments, just simply stroking his thumb over Tooru’s soft cheek. Checking his watch, Hajime stood with a sigh, wishing he could just stay with Tooru all day instead of going to work. As he left the house, Hajime scribbled a note down for Suga and grabbed his things, knowing it would only be a few hours before he could see Tooru again.

\--

About an hour or two later, Tooru found himself waking up again to the sound of shuffling in the kitchen. Tooru frowned and checked the time, seeing that Hajime shouldn’t have been home yet. It only took him a few moments to remember that the person who was rooting around in their kitchen was probably Suga who had been invited by Hajime to come over and spend the day with Tooru. Groaning, Tooru sat up and wrapped the comforter around his shoulders before shuffling out of the bedroom. 

Sure enough, when he reached the kitchen, he saw Suga stretching up to reach something from the upper shelves in their cabinets. He watched with a smile as Suga managed to fish down some spices to add to the collection of food and other things that were littering their counter. Suga didn’t even notice Tooru standing there until he turned around to grab something from the fridge. 

“Oh! Tooru,” Suga gasped, holding his hand to his chest before smiling softly, “you scared me, I didn’t realize you were awake.” Tooru nodded and shuffled over to the kitchen, sitting at the table, still wrapped in his massive comforter. 

“What are you making?” He asked, trying to peer around Suga to the counter.

“Soup,” Suga told him, moving back to the counter, “I figured you hadn’t eaten anything so,” he picked up a knife and began to chop up some vegetables. Tooru quirked a brow.

“This isn’t your recipe is it…?” He asked, suddenly leery of whatever concoction Suga had come up with.

Suga let out a little laugh, “no, it’s Daichi’s, he showed me how to make it last night,” he explained, putting ingredients into a large pot as he talked. Tooru relaxed and leaned his head against the table, watching Suga quietly. 

While Suga was an excellent baker, cooking was a different story. There had been many incidents that included burned skillets and melted plastic, not to mention, many of Suga’s own recipes were often inedible. Daichi took care of the cooking in their house while Suga frequently made baking masterpieces for both himself and Daichi as well as all of his friends. 

As Suga moved around the kitchen, Tooru couldn’t help but giggle every time he stumbled on the end of Tooru’s comforter, which was splayed out beneath the chair he was sitting on. After the third time he tripped on it, Suga let out a sigh.

“Did you have to bring the entire comforter out here? Surely you have a smaller blanket,” Suga huffed, stirring the soup that was cooking on the stove.

“But it’s so warm,” Tooru whined, burrowing into the plush comforter around his shoulders. 

“It’s so in the way,” Suga told him, pouring some of the soup into a bowl before walking over and setting it down on the table in front of him. 

Tooru pouted, “is Kou-chan being mean to me on today of all days? And while I’m sick too?” He whined, jutting his lip out in a playful pout. Suga only rolled his eyes and set down a spoon.

“Just because it’s your birthday and you’re sick doesn’t mean you’re exempt from being teased,” he explained, picking up the spoon again when Tooru made no move to get the spoon and instead opened his mouth. Suga spooned up some of the soup and pushed it into Tooru’s mouth.

Once Tooru swallowed the spoonful down, he pouted again, “yes that does mean I am exempt from teasing!” He exclaimed, taking another spoonful of soup into his mouth. “This is really good,” he observed after eating some more soup.

“Well, you can thank Daichi,” Suga began, stirring the soup around before offering Tooru another bite, “it’s a family recipe that’s supposed to help you feel better when you’re sick apparently,” he explained. 

When Tooru began to slow down, Suga took the bowl away and moved the soup into a crockpot to keep it warm in case he wanted some later. Tooru watched quietly as he cleaned up, another wave of exhaustion crashing over him.

“Tired? You wanna go lay down?” Suga asked once he finished. Tooru only nodded and let Suga help him up and guide him towards the living room. Suga sat down first before helping Tooru down, letting him lay his head in his lap while Suga combed his fingers through Tooru’s still messy hair. Tooru sighed and nuzzled closer, relaxing into Suga’s touch. 

“What do you wanna watch?” Suga asked, leaning over to retrieve the remote from the end table. Tooru only gave a sleepy little shrug, cuddling up closer to Suga, not really caring what he put on the T.V. because he knew that within ten minutes he was going to be out like a light. Suga smiled softly and flicked on the history channel, knowing that was a lot of what Tooru tended to watch. 

Sure enough, within ten minutes, Tooru was dozing away on Suga’s lap and Suga couldn’t help but smile at his friend. Even in his sleep, and even while sick, Tooru made a pretty picture. His messy hair still looked as though it was styled that way and his skin, as pale as it was, was still soft and smooth. Suga couldn’t help but rub his thumb against the curve of Tooru’s cheek, earning a little smile from Tooru while he slept at the touch. Suga looked over when his phone pinged, figuring it was probably either Daichi or Hajime, he reached over and checked the message that had popped up onto his screen.

**From: Hajime**

_How’s he doing?_

Suga glanced down at Tooru and smiled, moving his phone up so he could get a picture of the sleeping setter. 

**To: Hajime**

_he’s okay, still sleepy and still a little achey i think, but he hasnt thrown up or anything and i got him to eat some soup_

Suga typed out the text before adding the picture to the message and sending it. Tooru made a soft noise and unconsciously curled his hands around Suga’s waist, which drew a little giggle out of Suga.

**From: Hajime**

_Glad he’s sleeping, hopefully he’ll be awake enough and feeling better for tonight._

**To: Hajime**

_i hope so too_

**From: Hajime**

_I’ll be home around three, don’t be afraid to text or call me if there’s any questions or problems._

**To: Hajime**

_okay, i will. now get back to work!!!_

Suga sighed softly, glancing down at Tooru and almost regretting that he had to get up. But he had preparations to do and things to make, so, with a heavy heart, he pried Tooru’s hands off of him and gently nudged a pillow underneath the setter’s head before moving back into the kitchen.

\--

Hours later, Suga was back at the couch, rousing Tooru from his fever induced sleep. Tooru woke easily and blinked up at Suga with eyes that were no longer glazed over with fever. Suga pressed a hand to Tooru’s forehead and found that Tooru’s fever had gone down considerably. 

“Hm, I think your fever has gone down, you don’t feel as warm,” he observed, standing back up as Tooru sat up. “Do you feel any better?”

“Yeah, little bit, I feel less achey now but my head still kind of hurts,” he told him, rubbing at his temples with his fingers. 

Suga hummed, moving down to take Tooru’s hands, “well, I want you to take a shower, it’ll help you feel better,” he told him, pulling Tooru up who only whined and tried to go limp.

“Nooo, I just wanna stay on the couch,” he whined, almost petulant. Suga sighed and pulled him up anyways. 

“Too bad, you’re going to take a shower, don’t you wanna smell nice for Hajime when he gets home?” Suga asked, quirking a brow as he practically dragged Tooru to the bathroom. Tooru only sighed and huffed out a ‘yes’ as he was sat down on the toilet lid. He watched as Suga left the room to grab him a clean pair of clothes and then turned on the water. He turned to Tooru and tugged off his shirt, “I trust that you can stand up in the shower on your own?” He asked, helping the setter get undressed. 

_”Yes_ I can, thank you, I’m just sick, not dying,” he huffed, crossing his arms as Suga undressed him down to his underwear.

“Mmh, could convince me otherwise,” he quipped, digging out a towel to set down on the counter. “I’ll just be outside so holler if you need help or something,” he told him, adjusting the heat of the water on last time before slipping out to give Tooru some privacy. 

About half an hour later, the door opened and a wave of steam rolled out, revealing Tooru with damp hair and clean clothes. Suga looked up and stood, “feeling better?” He asked, smiling softly when Tooru nodded. “Good, do you want anything to eat?”

“No, I just wanna go back to the couch,” he told him, following Suga as he lead them back to the living room. The pair sat down and once again, Tooru cuddled up against Suga, this time sitting more upright. Tooru glanced over when Suga’s phone went off, watching as Suga picked it up and answered whatever text he had received. “Who’s that?” He asked, leaning over to try to read what was on his screen.

“It’s just Daichi,” he told him, replying quickly before setting the phone down again. Tooru hummed and was quiet for a few minutes before speaking up again.

“Kou-chan, when are you and Dai-chan going to get married?” 

Suga spluttered a little bit, surprised by Tooru’s sudden question. He combed a hand nervously through his hair, “um...I don’t, I don’t know,” he stammered, blushing brightly now. 

“Has you guys talked about marriage at all?” He asked, turning to peer up at his friend.

He shrugged, “I mean, kind of, but not really, no,” he paused, “I _want_ to and I think he does too it’s just...things have been busy lately...with my new job at the school and Daichi working at that restaurant still, ya know, we just haven’t had time to think about much else,” he explained, looking down at his fidgeting hands. 

Tooru hummed and nodded, settling back down against Suga. “That makes sense,” he decided, leaning back to watch whatever was still on the T.V. from when he fell asleep earlier. 

The two sat and watched T.V. for a while, talking about whatever came to mind, jobs, Suga’s students, how Tooru’s team was faring. Eventually, silence fell over the two as they just simply enjoyed one another’s presence while they watched T.V. 

When Hajime got home about an hour later, Tooru was almost half-asleep, but was roused upon hearing the door close. He looked up as Hajime came behind the couch and leaned down to give Tooru a kiss on the head. 

“Hey, how you feeling?” He asked, combing a hand through Tooru’s hair, which had finally just about dried by now.

“Much better, Kou-chan took good care of me,” he purred, smiling up at Suga who only smiled and sighed softly.

“Yeah, well, one would think otherwise with all the complaining you did,” he huffed, smirking playfully.

Tooru huffed, “I didn’t complain _that_ much,” he protested, crossing his arms. Hajime only huffed a laugh and moved away from the back of the couch. 

“Right, well, I’m going to go and get changed,” he told the pair before slipping out towards his and Tooru’s bedroom. A few minutes later, a knock sounded against the door and Hajime called from down the hall, “I’ll get it!”

Tooru blinked and tilted his head, “who could that be?” He asked as he watched Hajime go to the door. When he opened it, behind it stood none other than two of their former teammates, Hanamaki and Matsukawa. Tooru jolted up, moving away from Suga.

“Makki! Mattsun!” He cheered, grinning brightly upon seeing his friends and former teammates.

Makki smirked and walked inside, “what, you think that because you’re sick, we’re not going to come and harass you on your birthday?” He asked, coming over to give Tooru a slap on the back. Mattsun followed and ruffled a hand through Tooru’s hair, earning a squawk from the setter. 

Hajime smiled and walked over, “I figured since you were sick, a big party wouldn’t be a good idea, but a little celebration wouldn’t hurt, right?” 

Tooru looked over to Hajime and smiled, walking over to plant a kiss on Hajime’s cheek, “thank you Hajime, you’re too good to me,” he purred. Both Makki and Mattsun wrinkled their noses up at Tooru’s display of affection and each gave their own teasing remarks, which earned each of them a cuff over the head by Tooru. 

As the four sat down on the couch, Suga stood and moved into the kitchen, returning a few moments later with a beautifully decorated cake. There were teal and white flowers piped all along it with ‘Happy Birthday Tooru!” written on the top. Tooru’s eyes got wide upon seeing the cake, a smile coming to his face.

“Kou-chan! That looks beautiful, did you make it?” He asked, peering down at it as Suga set it on the coffee table.

Suga nodded, “what do you think I did while you were sleeping?” He asked, pressing candles into the top of the cake. 

Once he had finished, he lit the candles and stepped back. Hajime smiled at Tooru and kissed him on the cheek, “make a wish, Tooru,” he urged him. Tooru smiled and leaned forwards, blowing over the candles softly, watching as they wavered and flickered out. 

“What did ya wish for?” Mattsun asked, glancing over at Tooru.

“I can’t tell you!” Tooru exclaimed, “if I tell you, it won’t come true,” he informed them, crossing his arms. Mattsun only rolled his eyes and shook his head with a little smile, watching as Suga began to cut the cake.

As he was cutting it, there was another knock at the door that Hajime went to go get. Behind it was Daichi, who had also been invited over by Hajime. He greeted Hajime with a smile and made his way into the living room. He stopped to give Suga a kiss on the cheek before looking over to Tooru.

“Hey, Tooru, happy birthday,” he congratulated, smiling as Suga handed him a plate of cake. He took a seat on the other couch, taking a bite of the cake as he listened to the conversation happening in front of him. 

Once the cake had been finished, Tooru suggested they all watch a movie, feeling a little tired again from the sickness that still claimed him. The group agreed and even Makki and Mattsun managed to contain their complaints when Tooru elected they watch an alien movie that he had forced them to watch several times already. After the lights went out and the movie started, Tooru cuddled up close to Hajime, curled in a blanket with his head resting against Hajime’s firm yet comforting chest. Beneath them, leaning back against the couch, Makki and Mattsun curled up close to one another while Suga and Daichi nuzzled up on the other couch kitty corner from the one Tooru and Hajime were on. Tooru smiled softly as he watched Daichi run his fingers through Suga’s hair, who was relaxed completely into his arms.

By the time the movie was drawing to a close, Tooru found himself yawning again. Seeing the setter’s exhaustion, the four guests figured now was a good time to leave. Makki and Mattsun bid their farewells first with a promise to take Tooru and Hajime out to dinner when Tooru wasn’t ‘feeling and looking like absolute shit’ as Makki put it. Suga and Daichi stayed behind a little while longer to help clean up. As they left, Suga stopped to give Tooru a hug and told him to text him if he needed anything. 

“Next time I see you, you better be wearing an engagement ring on that finger,” Tooru practically threatened into Suga’s ear as he hugged him. Suga’s face grew hot and he pulled away with a blush tinting his cheeks and tipping the tops of his ears.

“Right, well, we’ll see,” Suga told him as Daichi came up next to him.

“We’ll see what?” Daichi asked, looking between a smirking Tooru and a flustered Suga.

“Oh, nothing, Dai-chan, right Kou-chan?” Tooru asked, a smug look plastered on his face.

“Yeah,” he huffed, smiling despite his mock-frustration. “We’ll see you later, Tooru,” he said, turning with Daichi to leave.

“Feel better soon, Tooru,” Daichi told him, waving as they left.

“Bye Dai-chan! Bye Kou-chan!” He called out, watching as they walked out the door and down the sidewalk. 

Soon after Daichi and Suga had departed, Tooru found himself curled up into Hajime again with Hajime’s hands running down his back. He sighed happily and nuzzled into Hajime’s strong, safe arms, glad that his husband was home and holding him.

“So,” Hajime began, interrupting the content silence, “did you have a good birthday, even if you were sick?”

“Mhhhmm, thanks to you and Kou-chan,” he hummed, resting his head on Hajime’s chest, listening to Hajime’s heartbeat and letting it soothe him. Hajime smiled softly and kissed the top of Tooru’s head again, letting the room fall silent again. 

“So what did you wish for that was so important that you couldn’t tell us what it is?” He asked, looking down at Tooru.

“I can’t tell you or else it won’t come true, Hajime, you know that!” Tooru huffed, puffing his cheeks out in a pout that Hajime still found absolutely adorable, despite the setter’s illness.

Hajime rolled his eyes, “oh come on, just tell me,” he pressed. 

“Fiiine,” he sighed, almost dramatically, pausing for a moment. “I wished that Dai-chan would propose to Kou-chan.”

Hajime blinked, a little surprised, “really?” He asked, smiling a bit at how sweet the sentiment was.

“Yes, but now it’ll never come true because you made me tell you,” Tooru informed him, crossing his arms with a pout. Hajime chuckled softly and held Tooru tighter, earning a little squeak from the figure leaned up against him.

“Oh, I’m sure it’ll still come true,” he assured, leaning down to kiss Tooru on the forehead. Tooru only smiled and craned his head around to press a kiss to Hajime’s nose.

“I love you Hajime...thank you for such a wonderful birthday,” he hummed, resting his forehead against Hajime’s.

Hajime gave a little scoff, “yeah, well, if I hadn’t done anything you never would have let me forget,” he somewhat grumbled, earning a slap on the shoulder from Tooru.

“That’s not true!”

“Oh yes it is.”

Tooru gave yet another pout, only for it to be removed by a kiss from Hajime. He blinked and looked up at Hajime, smiling softly. Tooru giggled as Hajime leaned down and nuzzled up underneath Tooru’s jaw, leaning back with Hajime’s arms supporting his back.

“I love you too, Tooru,” Hajime murmured against Tooru’s soft skin. Tooru smiled and relaxed into Hajime’s grip, leaning against his chest again. He hummed softly and traced little shapes into the Hajime’s bare skin, stopping to press little kisses there every so often. As he felt himself slipping away to sleep, Tooru couldn’t help but feel eternally grateful for having such wonderful people in his life like Suga and Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> happy birthday tooru!!! ur an amazing captain and i always love writing u and iwa-chan bc those dialogues are the BEST. i really really need to write more platonic oisuga bc u two are too pretty together and ridiculously fun to write. 
> 
> hope you all enjoyed this fic and prompts are open [here!](https://dietycrow.tumblr.com/post/159622658794/hey-im-taking-writing-prompts-so-feel-more-than)


End file.
